This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Optical Imaging Facility (OIF) was established at UCC during the fall of 1999. Our first major equipment has enabled researchers to assess cellular responses such as calcium signaling with fast temporal and spatial resolutions. Funds requested under this proposal have been utilized to provide technical support for this time-lapsed cell imaging system and the maintenance of its sophisticated equipment. Funds were also requested to support the integration of an immunocytochemistry laboratory into the OIF. The immunocytochemistry laboratory has provided support and continues to be an important infrastructure to produce high quality data that has been published in peer-reviewed journals. In 2007, thanks to RCMI supplemental funds, the OIF expanded its offering through the acquisition of a Confocal Microscope. The current aims of the OIF are: 1. To provide technical support to perform immunocytochemistry, quantitative fluorescence imaging capture and analysis. 2. To provide instrument access and training on the effective utilization of microscope-based equipment to carry on image capture and processing from live and fixed specimens. 3. To enhance UCC's scientific environment by providing access and support to young faculty to obtain preliminary data, helping established investigators to innovate their research and increase their publication record and enhance collaboration by organizing interactions among the facility users. The continued support of the Optical Imaging Facility has been an asset to the Cell and Molecular Biology Center since it has contributed to enhance the productivity of its current participants and constitutes a primary and attractive research resource for potential new investigators.